Le voyage de l'esprit
by gidro
Summary: OS. Voldemort a été tué, pourtant Harry Potter se cache, et le ministère se lance à sa recherche. Un voyage à travers l'esprit, là où rien n'est impossible ! Une vie bien meilleure que le réel pour certaines personne...


Une jeune femme apparut soudainement au coin d'une rue dans un « pop » sonore. Elle remit en place son chapeau et rangea sa baguette avant de jeter des regards autour d'elle, pour admirer l'endroit où elle venait d'apparaître ; Godric's Hollow.

Aucun doute possible, ce village était un des plus beaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans sa courte vie. Chaque maison avait son propre style, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Et de taille démesurée. Mais ces grandes bâtisses ne venaient en rien gâcher le paysage idyllique, au contraire, leur beauté ajoutait du charme à cet endroit déjà parfait. Le moindre pavé de la route, du plus petit des arbustes aux majestueux arbres, en passant par les multiples fleurs, tout semblait refléter le paradis. A cet instant, Manon savait qu'elle était arrivée au bon endroit. Personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter n'aurait pu la conduire ici.

Son travail l'avait amenée à visiter de nombreux lieux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, elle y était habituée, mais cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à retenir son émerveillement en regardant chaque élément du décor. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Elle l'avait prévu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

Après quelques minutes passées à flâner dans le village, elle se rappela la raison de sa venue ici et chercha des yeux le manoir des Potter qu'elle trouva sans peine. L'immense construction ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Poudlard, en modèle réduit. De mémoire, elle nota quelques différences, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, l'école de magie avait été imitée au moment de la mise en place de ce manoir.

Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha de la grande porte. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ce jour là, Harry s'était réveillé relativement tard, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis que Voldemort avait quitté ce monde. Sa vie était devenue beaucoup plus facile, et tellement agréable ! Tellement agréable que chaque jour était une occasion de faire la fête jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte. Alors il se couchait pour se réveiller en pleine forme quelques heures plus tard, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de fête !

Souriant, il constata que d'eux deux, Ron était toujours celui qui se levait le plus tard. La porte de sa chambre était encore fermée, signe que son ami n'était pas levé. Bien décidé à aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry descendit un grand escalier en courant, puis parcouru un long couloir avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. En s'approchant, il entendit des éclats de voix.

« … et là, je voyais bien que ma cavalière faisait la tête. » Expliqua Sirius, encore en train de raconter ses souvenirs de Poudlard. « Mais vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Il s'est sauvé avec les jumelles Bones, et on ne l'a plus revu de la nuit ! » Termina Remus, tout sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Harry qui venait de poser les pieds dans la pièce alors que l'histoire se terminait. Il imaginait très bien Sirius, ignoré par sa petite amie, qui partait avec deux autres pour se consoler. De toute façon, lorsque Sirius racontait une histoire, il finissait toujours avec l'une des plus belles filles de l'école. Et Remus confirmait toujours ses dires. Black avait été un tombeur !

« Sacré Sirius ! » Commenta Dumbledore en se servant une tasse de thé.

Remus regarda le survivant arriver et lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Salut Harry ! »

Il fit rapidement l'accolade à ses deux parrains avant de se diriger vers Hermione, assise de l'autre côté de la table. Elle croqua avidement dans une tartine recouverte de confiture et regarda Sirius qui échangeait des clins d'œils complices avec Remus.

« Mais quand même… » Commença-t-elle. « Salut Harry ! » Elle lui fit une bise. « … je me demande ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes ces filles ! »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer et tout le monde baissa la tête pour éviter le jet de café brûlant qui s'en suivit.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles me trouvent ! Mais je suis Sirius Black ! »

Cette évidence semblait tout justifier à elle seule. Pourtant Hermione lança un regard sceptique qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Très bien mademoiselle la préfète. Accorde moi trente minutes, seul avec toi, et je te parie une semaine de cuisine que tu me supplieras d'enlever tes vêtements ! »

« Sirius… » Lâcha Remus en lui posant une main sur le bras. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

« Pari tenu ! » Coupa la préfète.

Harry ri de nouveau. Les paris lancés par Sirius, tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, égaillaient constamment la maison.

« 20 gallions sur Sirius ! » Misa Dumbledore, plus malicieux que jamais.

Remus le regarda étrangement, cherchant à savoir si le vieux directeur bluffait.

« J'en met 20 sur Hermione ! » Conclut-il finalement, espérant que Dumbledore ne soit plus aussi perspicace qu'avant.

Harry s'apprêtait à parier lui aussi sur son amie lorsqu'un petit bruit résonna dans sa tête, comme un signal d'alarme. Il s'était toujours fié à son instinct et cela ne l'avait jamais trompé. Méfiant, il quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Arrivé devant la grande porte, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il pouvait entendre une voix féminine à l'extérieur, qui lançait des sorts pour essayer d'ouvrir.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il fit un mouvement de la main et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Quand elle remarqua qu'il se tenait devant elle, sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher et Harry pu lire de la stupéfaction dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Bonjour ! » Lança-t-il gentiment.

« Bon… bonjour. » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Entrez ! » Dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer. « J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été cambriolé par quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant ! »

Manon, qui avait commencé à entrer, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh non, ne croyez pas ça ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous cambrioler ! »

Harry ri sans retenue devant son visage honteux.

« Allé entrez ! Je plaisantais ! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là Manon. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta, trop surprise pour bouger. Comment savait-il son nom ? Et la raison de sa venue ? Puis finalement elle se reprit et entra enfin. Après tout, Harry Potter était une énigme, inutile de chercher à le comprendre…

Il sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas réussit à passer mes barrières d'Occlumens, vous pouvez vous douter que je suis aussi très bon Legilimens. »

Comment s'en serait-elle doutée ? Elle aussi pratiquait l'Occlumencie, pourtant elle n'avait pas senti l'ombre d'une intrusion… Elle le regarda avec méfiance.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là ! Vous ne risquez rien, je ne tue que les mages noirs ! » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil. « Venez donc vous installer, nous étions en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Manon haussa les sourcils lorsque Harry mentionna ce « nous », mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et le suivit docilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais arrivée là-bas, elle eut du mal à masquer sa stupeur en tombant sur tout ce petit monde. Depuis qu'Harry était partit ouvrir, Ron et Ginny étaient enfin arrivés pour manger et discutaient joyeusement avec les autres.

Sirius était encore en train de crier haut et fort qu'il pouvait mettre Hermione dans son lit en un temps record lorsqu'il remarqua la nouvelle arrivante. D'un pas rapide, il s'avança et lui attrapa la main.

« Bonjour à vous mademoiselle. Sirius Black. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Il conclut en lui faisant une baise main qui attira les sifflets de l'assistance.

« Ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! » Ajouta Hermione.

« C'est ce que tu dis ! »

Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence revint.

« Je vous présente Manon, qui nous a été envoyée par le ministère. Manon, voici mes amis ! »

« Ne restez pas debout ! » Interrompit Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il la guida jusqu'à la table et recula une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« Quel gentleman ! » Lâcha Remus, moqueur.

Alors que tout le monde riait de l'attitude de Sirius, Manon jetait des regards perdus autour d'elle, observant tous ces gens avec surprise. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses en venant ici, mais pas à ça !

Harry Potter, vivant paisiblement avec ses amis, dans la joie et la bonne humeur…

« Alors Manon ! » Commença Harry, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mais si vous l'annonciez de vive voix. »

Hein ? Ah oui, sa mission ! Elle avait faillit l'oublier ! A nouveau concentrée, elle reprit rapidement contenance.

« Je suis venue vous chercher. Vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis votre combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et la communauté s'inquiète pour vous. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Autour d'eux, les autres retournèrent à leur repas, jugeant que cette conversation ne les concernait pas.

« Comme vous le voyez, je vais bien. Vous pourrez l'annoncer au ministre dès votre retour ! »

« Mais je dois rentrer avec vous ! Ce serait une catastrophe sinon ! La communauté a besoin de vous pour la reconstruction ! » S'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

Harry lui saisit les mains pour contrôler ses tremblements et lui parla d'une voix calme.

« Ecoutez-moi. S'il le faut, j'irai parler au ministre, et je lui expliquerai mon choix. Mais il est irrévocable. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à vous proposer. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle le regarda, abasourdie.

« Mais comment… »

« Peu importe ! » Coupa-t-il, reprenant son air enjoué. « Alors, nous y allons ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la maison.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques instants plus tard, Manon était aux côtés du Ministre en personne, qui avait attendu son retour avec la plus grande impatience.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt, ne tenant plus en place.

Manon baissa la tête.

« Il va bien. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais il ne veut pas revenir… »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas revenir ? »

« Il est heureux là où il est, entouré de ses amis. »

Le ministre la dévisagea, incrédule.

« Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? » Demanda-t-il finalement après un temps de réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Manon. « Il maîtrise de nombreuses magies de l'esprit, cela vient peut-être de là… Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir vous expliquer. »

Cette fois, les yeux du ministre semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Résigné à attendre, il laissa son regard vagabonder, se posant finalement sur une personne étendue devant lui. Il y eut un battement de cils, et il se retrouva dans son bureau…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Nos espions nous ont informés qu'Harry Potter compte venir vous enlever d'une minute à l'autre, tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre ! Ne bougez pas, il ne pourra pas vous atteindre ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'auror sortir sa baguette et partit en courant, fermant les lourdes portes du bureau derrière lui, laissant le Ministre seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se revoyait à l'hôpital quelques instants plus tôt, aux côtés de Manon.

Perdait-il l'esprit ? Pourquoi Harry Potter venait-il l'enlever ? Avait-il déclenché sa colère sans le faire exprès ?

Tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, auxquelles il ne trouvait malheureusement aucune réponse… Il se contenta d'attendre, obéissant aux ordres de l'auror chargé de sa sécurité.

Mais cette attente, de plus en plus insupportable, sans aucune nouvelle de ce qui se déroulait dans les couloirs du ministère... Il savait que ses espions avaient raison, Harry devait venir, Manon l'avait dit. Alors pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ?

Non, il se passait forcément quelque chose. Et personne n'avait le loisir de le mettre au courant pour l'instant… Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que de ne pas savoir, et d'attendre. Attendre on ne sait quoi…

Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre des bruits de lutte au bout du couloir, là où arrivait l'ascenseur menant à cet étage. Mais très vite, la peur revint au galop. Harry Potter était parvenu à son étage, alors que tous les aurors du pays étaient présents pour le défendre ! Oh Merlin…

Terrifié, il recula à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait, puis il percuta son bureau. Figé, il tendit l'oreille pour évaluer la progression de Potter, attendant son destin sans pouvoir bouger.

De nouvelles explosions eurent lieu dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Le bruit était assourdissant, puis tout à coup… plus rien. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru si lent, alors qu'il attendait un quelconque signe pour savoir ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Puis enfin la délivrance, elle s'ouvrit. Dévoilant Harry Potter, parfaitement indemne, devant un couloir en ruine. Et il souriait.

« Bonjour ! » Lâcha le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Le ministre le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incapable de parler. Voyant bien le trouble de son interlocuteur, Harry décida d'engager la conversation.

« Vous avez de très belles barrières d'Occlumens, votre esprit est presque impénétrable ! »

Le ministre l'observa avec plus de calme. Apparemment Harry ne lui voulait pas de mal, du moins dans l'immédiat. Mais pourquoi le complimentait-il au sujet de la défense de son esprit ? Vraiment étrange…

« Eu… merci ! » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre avant que son cerveau ne se remette à fonctionner pleinement. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! Suivez-moi ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry lui saisit la main et ils réapparurent à Godric's Hollow. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans son bureau, comme à Poudlard…

« Manon est venue à votre demande ce matin. » Commença Harry, sortant le ministre de ses pensées. « Je tenais à vous expliquer, ou plutôt vous montrer, les raisons de mon refus. »

Le ministre hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre dans ces circonstances. Il n'était en rien menacé, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

C'est donc plus rassuré qu'il admira à son tour le village, comme l'avait fait Manon avant lui, alors qu'Harry le menait à travers les différentes routes, jusqu'à son manoir.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, sa curiosité piquée à vif par tant de beauté.

« Godric's Hollow. »

Non. Ça n'était pas du tout Godric's Hollow. Il était déjà venu constater l'état de la maison des Potter, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune auror. Il aurait pu le certifier, il n'était définitivement pas à Godric's Hollow, et cette constatation n'était pas pour le rassurer… Cependant, il préféra ne rien dire.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au manoir, mais Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, semblant réfléchir. Il tourna finalement son visage vers le ministre.

« Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que j'ai réussit à vous atteindre. Vous n'étiez protégé que par des aurors, qui ne sont pas invulnérables, tandis que cette porte ne peut être ouverte que par moi. »

Il hocha la tête pour satisfaire son interlocuteur, mais il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait strictement rien compris. Pourquoi Potter lui disait-il ça ?

Finalement le brun ouvrit ladite porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Là, le ministre se dit que cette fois, son esprit l'avait vraiment lâché. C'était impossible que Dumbledore se tienne devant lui, plus vivant que jamais ! N'est-ce pas ? Il regarda partout autour de lui, s'attendant à voir ses collègues sortir de nulle part et crier « surprise ! », mais rien ne vint… Il eut juste droit à un sourire du directeur.

« Allons, ne faites pas cette tête là… On croirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil que le ministre trouva fort déplacé avant de reprendre d'une voix enjouée :

« Je te laisse Harry, je dois absolument trouver Remus ! »

Le survivant haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et guida son hôte à travers la maison. En passant devant la cuisine, il remarqua qu'Hermione préparait le repas du soir, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un éclat de rire et les deux hommes durent fuir pour éviter les sortilèges de la préfète.

Finalement, Harry décida qu'il serait plus sage de conduire le ministre dans le salon. Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent, et enfin Harry se décida à parler.

« Maintenant que vous avez vu Dumbledore et Hermione Granger, vous comprenez mon choix ? »

Le ministre le dévisagea, il semblait plutôt en colère.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout plutôt ! »

Le survivant resta calme et ajouta patiemment.

« Et si je vous dit qu'ici se trouvent également Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ginny et Ron Weasley. »

« Je vous répondrais que je les croyais tous morts ! »

« Précisément ! » Répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Et pourtant ils sont là, bien vivants. Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas envie de les quitter. »

Le ministre hocha la tête.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils peuvent être là, bien en vie alors qu'ils sont portés morts, depuis plusieurs années pour certains… »

« Vous comprendrez quand vous serez partis d'ici. » Assura Harry. « Je tenais juste à vous montrer mes raisons. J'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé ici, peu importe si je dois me cacher, peu importe si les gens me croient morts. J'ai rempli ma mission, Voldemort n'existe plus. Débrouillez-vous sans moi pour la suite, j'ai fait le plus gros du travail je pense. »

Le ministre n'avait beau pas comprendre grand-chose, il devait avouer que le survivant avait raison. Il avait déjà rendu un énorme service à la communauté, il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'avantage.

« Dans quelques instants, je vais vous renvoyer d'où vous venez. » Annonça Harry. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous comprendrez tout alors. Et j'aimerai que vous me promettiez une chose. »

Le ministre sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il savait que cette demande serait importante. Et qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus Harry Potter.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Harry sourit, satisfait. Il marqua une pause, confortant le ministre dans son idée que cette demande serait très importante, pour Harry comme pour tout le monde.

« Quand vous serez rentré, annoncez qu'Harry Potter est mort. Cachez mon corps dans une salle secrète et maintenez le en vie le temps d'une vie d'homme. Je mourrai de vieillesse d'ici un siècle, sans que personne n'ait jamais rien su. »

A cet instant, le ministre avait des dizaines de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il n'eut le temps d'en poser aucune. Il venait de se réveiller dans la chambre d'hôpital, aux côtés de Manon. Tous deux avaient maintenant compris, et ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le corps du survivant, plongé dans un profond coma duquel il ne sortirait jamais…

Ailleurs, Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte de son esprit. Ses parents venaient d'arriver, ils allaient habiter eux aussi au manoir, avec tous ses proches disparus.

FIN


End file.
